La tarea más complicada
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Regalo para Luffy McCormick] Rin se consideraba una persona paciente y por ende, bueno enseñando cosas, pero toda paciencia tiene su límite y él ha descubierto el suyo teniendo que hacer de tutor de inglés de cierto moreno indiferente.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de «Free!» pertenecen a Kyoto Animation. Ojala fueran míos.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas.

**ACLARACIÓN:** Parlo inglés, pero una cosa diferente es enseñarle a alguien y la verdad no tengo pico idea de cómo hacer eso, por ende intenté hacer uso de algo que siempre repiten por la vida. So, si hay errores por un tema pedagógico (que debe haber) no me juzguen.

* * *

**La tarea más complicada.**

Luego de una gran evolución y un episodio importante de su vida (resumido como período de preguntas existenciales, búsqueda de retos y superar desafíos que tenían mucho que ver con el hecho de superar a cierta persona), Rin pudo volver a ser parte de lo que era cuando niño; evidentemente era mucho más relajado. Con el tiempo, para su sorpresa y la de los demás, había aprendido que podía ser una persona realmente paciente; aquello se justificó aún más cuando lo nombraron capitán del equipo (había que tener paciencia extrema), estar compartiendo habitación todo un año con Nitori también fue buena práctica, aguantar la efusividad de Nagisa cada vez que se veían contaba de todas formas y los comentarios de su hermana siempre estaban presentes.

Se consideraba paciente y por ende, bueno enseñando.

Aunque toda paciencia puede llegar a tener un límite.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Haru —gruñó cada palabra mientras se inclinaba hacia él, con las piernas cruzadas bajo su peso y observando el cuaderno frente a ambos sobre la mesa de la sala del moreno. Estiró el brazo y apuntó justamente lo que estaban leyendo, o se suponía hacían—: Tienes que escribir ´_I was swimming´ _y se pronuncia como se escucha, rayos —chasqueó la lengua, sintiendo como el calor subía a su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante.

Siendo verano la temperatura por sí sola ya era demasiado alta para soportarla sin estar en un lugar fresco (aunque Rin estaba levemente acostumbrado al calor por su estadía en Australia), pero la casa de Nanase a cierta hora tenía el poder especial de concentrar todo el calor de la misma manera que haría un horno industrial. El ventilador no funcionaba y si lo hacía, realmente no se notaba la diferencia. Añadiendo ingredientes al asunto, Rin había salido del internado y pospuesto las actividades del club _solamente _porque Haru tendría pronto un examen sumamente importante de inglés (básico) y necesitaba urgentemente ayuda. ¿Quién mejor para ayudarlo que alguien que poseía un inglés perfecto y además gratis?

Aunque claro, el orgullo del chico casi libre (hasta que pasen los benditos exámenes, los mismos que él no sufría porque se eximía de casi todo con la excepción de materias del demonio que requerían mayor esfuerzo y un solo punto necesario faltante) era demasiado alto para pedir ayuda en cualquier cosa. De hecho, fue Makoto quien le rogó por teléfono que hiciera ese pequeño favor porque de lo contrario Haru podría obtener clases extras que impedirían su entrenamiento, lo que llevaría a mantenerlo lejos de la piscina por un tiempo y en conclusión se crearía un Haru más arisco de costumbre.

Nadie quería eso.

Ni si quiera Rin.

—¡Dios, Haru! No olvides el ´_was_´ y la terminación en _´ing´ _—Rin sintió un tic en su ojo cuando se dio cuenta lo relajado que era Haru para borrar sus errores, a medias. Nuevamente escribió algo—: ¡En la palabra _´swim´_ repites dos veces la consonante final y luego agregas la terminación! Lo has vuelto a escribir mal… —sisea sintiendo su cabeza doler por el calor, la irritación, el estrés de ser un profesor de tan poco habilidoso alumno en cuanto a lenguas se decía y el dolor en el trasero por estar tanto tiempo sentado en la misma posición.

De hecho, sus piernas comenzaban a dormirse.

Luego del último gritó por parte del nadador de Samezuka, Haruka sintió como solo una de sus cejas se fruncía por la molestia de tenerlo gritando constantemente junto a su oído sin ninguna clase de paciencia o tolerancia a los errores de los demás. Su mano ya comenzaba a doler por apretar tan fuerte el lápiz y la hoja de su cuaderno estaba completamente sucia por culpa de los muchos borrones que había hecho (gracias a los regaños constantes de Rin). Seguramente quedaría sordo en poco tiempo y la redacción de práctica que hacía para tener lista en caso de que apareciera en el examen seguía igual que hace una hora atrás; solo una línea y ni si quiera eso. La primera palabra era lo único correcto y era _´I´_, e incluso con sus nulos conocimientos entendía que era lo equivalente a _´Yo_´.

—¿Para qué tendría que poner eso sí ya he puesto ´_suin_´? —exclamó con tono tajante mientras giraba el rostro y fulminaba con una mirada azulada a su acompañante. Su rostro furioso seguramente era todo un poema; las cejas fruncidas, los labios apretados y la nariz levemente arrugada.

La única persona con el poder de hacerlo enojar en ese planeta (y seguramente en otros más lejanos) era Matsuoka Rin.

—¡Primero que nada es ´swim´ —pronunció Rin con su perfecto acento bilingüe sacado de la mismísima serie «Friends»— y segundo porque está en pasado, Haru! ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Cuando tú dices algo en pasado usas el ´was´.

—¿Y por qué quiero yo que este en pasado? —vociferó el moreno sin dejar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, su tono de voz ahora era más bajo y peligroso que antes.

—¡Mierda, Haru, porque lo estás narrando como algo que ya ha pasado! —suspirando, Rin se golpeó la frente con la palma para luego echarse hacia atrás y apoyarse con la ayuda de sus manos. Los músculos de sus brazos quedaban ligeramente marcados cuando hacía incluso esas pequeñas fuerzas—Maldición… —murmuró por lo bajo mientras entrecerraba los ojos e intentaba perderse en pensamientos felices que no tenían que ver con enseñarle nada a nadie.

El calor los inundaba a ambos. Rin sentía como el sudor bajaba por su espalda y pegaba su playera al cuerpo, cosa que le molestaba. Los mechones de su cabello en ese tiempo también se hacían muy molestos, todavía con el hecho de que se lo lograba amarrar aunque fuera un poco.  
Haru observaba anonado cada pequeño movimiento de él, había algo diferente en Rin hoy o seguramente su piel brillaba de esa forma debido a la ligera capa de sudor que lo cubría (sí, seguro era eso). Sin poder evitarlo recordó a un niño de doce años que no paraba de seguirlo y elogiarlo por cualquier cosa, ése mismo que le parecía irritante, una persona con la que nunca se relacionaría pero ahora cinco años después estaba sentado en su sala como un amigo muy importante y enseñándole nada más que inglés; su peor materia, aquella misma que siempre le daba problemas todos los años pero de una forma mágica u otra (memorizando todo de principio a fin, para luego olvidarlo por completo por ser información inútil) lograba aprobar y no tener que estudiar de más luego.

—Rin, deberías ser más paciente… —termina murmurando sin dejar de mirarlo.

Rin todavía tiene los ojos cerrados, pero arruga la nariz con molestia. Nuevamente viene a su mente un niño de doce años, pero éste tiene los ojos llorosos, se muerde el labio para aguantar las lágrimas (que de todas formas escapan) y golpea repetidamente el suelo. El solo pensar en ese chico le da una sensación de incomodidad y culpa, sintiéndose de nueva cuenta miserable aunque tal episodio ya ha sido pasado y olvidado.

De todas formas Haru no quiere volver a ver a _ése _Rin.

Mil veces prefiere al gruñón que, aunque está molesto, se queda a su lado para terminar de enseñarle lo que no sabe. Quien le desafía una y otra vez sin importar el tiempo que pase a una carrera en natación porque le gusta nadar con él. Ése que podría ser caracterizado como una persona casi perfecta en todos los ámbitos. El chico llorón que intenta verse rudo pero de todas formas es el más sensible de todos.

—¿Paciente? Já —resopla mientras dobla el cuello para hacer sonar el hueso. El hombro comienza a molestarle—¿No crees que soy paciente estando aquí contigo?

—No. Deberías ser más paciente —contradice Haruka solo para molestarlo mientras una sonrisa que Rin no nota está en sus labios.

Rin entonces abre los ojos de golpe, listo para soltar unas cuantas palabras que le harían pensar dos veces decir algo así:

—¡¿AH…?!

Pero algo lo corta y no es nada más que el contacto de unos simples labios salados (seguramente tanta caballa le afectaba a la sangre) contra los suyos. Un contacto áspero en su mejilla hace que se sonroje y abra los ojos por la sorpresa de tal extraña situación. ¿Cómo demonios se podía llegar a eso tan rápido? Ninguno de los dos sabia, pero tampoco estaban pensando exactamente en ello. Rin simplemente se queda quieto, casi como una estatua que con suerte puede respirar pero con el corazón acelerándose a cada segundo mientras su mente intenta unir lentamente los hilos. Haru sigue en su presión de labios que puede convertirse en un beso húmedo o francés, lo que fuera.

Y cuando se separan, ninguno de los dos tiene idea de qué decir.

Se quedan en silencio, sentados hombro con hombro y rodilla contra rodilla. El lápiz de Haru rozando sobre la hoja de papel nueva es casi el único ruido que hay, y toda la habitación parece ser iluminada con el color que han tomado las mejillas de Rin (casi igual que su cabello). Mantiene la vista baja pero con toda la dignidad que puede mientras Haru está fresco, igual que todos los días (incluso no transpira. Seguramente es anormal).

Su corazón no ha dejado de bombear sangre de manera frenética cuando la pregunta de Haru corta el silencio:

—¿Cómo se dice ´A mí me gusta nadar´? —extrañamente su pregunta suena casi con pena, como si intentara tragarse el orgullo para soltar esas palabras pero de todas formas parece el Haru de siempre.

No lo mira y Rin tampoco, está muy ocupado intentando pensar en cuántas líneas hay en el suelo.

—´_I love swimming_´ —carraspea, volviendo a su actitud normal de siempre. Bien, aquella expresión sería más exacta para un tipo como Haruka quien parece portar agua en vez de sangre en las venas.

Un pequeño cosquilleo le hace alzar la cabeza y se encuentra con los profundos ojos de Haru observándolo, no ha soltado el lápiz y parece estar dándole vueltas profundamente a algo. Una pequeña ojeada a su hoja le hace darse cuenta que al menos ahora lleva dos líneas, aunque su letra eternamente pulcra y perfecta (pareciera que sus habilidades artísticas también se asumen a caligrafía) ahora es más grande.

Haru murmura:

—Entonces también pondré ´_I love Rin´_.

La pronunciación de esa frase es perfecta, tal vez por las muchas veces que ha sido escuchada en uno que otro lugar pero Haru no se detiene a pensar en los muchos sentidos que puede tomar aquello. Para él existe solo uno y con ese le basta.

—¡I-Idiota! —Balbucea Rin dando un respingo en su lugar—¡No pongas eso en tu trabajo!

—Es un borrador para mi examen —especifica Nanase con su actitud de siempre, indiferente.

Rin se ha levantado y Haru lo observa desde el suelo, tranquilo.

—¡No lo pongas en tu examen tampoco!

El moreno no le presta atención y simplemente sigue escribiendo su texto, tal vez pensando interiormente que el antiguo Rin (o uno más espabilado que el de ahora) habría soltado algo estúpido como: «Es algo muy romántico, ¿no crees?» en vez de comenzar a insultarlo por mil y un razones diferentes.

Aunque sí, aquella frase está bastante bien para Rin y tal vez por eso mismo el resto de la tarde el estudiar inglés es olvidado por completo para simplemente encargarse de mejorar en las habilidades de besar.

* * *

**Colorin colorado este cuento ha terminado. **

Luffy, this is for you (con todo mi amor, obvio) ojala te haya gustado o al menos te hiciera pensar en esta pareja por un momento o espero que algún día lo leas (porque chicos, ella no me avisa que me regala cosas por lo cual esta alimentando mi vena acosadora. Así que yo hago lo mismo). Un regalo pre-boda, pero todavía me queda otro y muchos más por delante para dar a mi bella esposa (?).

¿Qué les ha parecido esto? La verdad, yo me imaginó a Rin enseñándole a Haru y me da risa.

_PD: Javs, si algún día lees esto... que sepas que nos queda año y medio todavía para sentarnos juntas (MUAJAJA). _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
